Shadow
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: Wally West is framed for a crime he didn't commit and is sentence to life in prison, with all his friend believing he did it he has to change, evolve he has to become shadow a dark hunter in search of the answer to a question and those who know the question always end up dead. i don't own Young Justice if i did it would still be on
1. Chapter 1

This is based before the reach stuff but after the staro tech so in the 5 years

Chapter 1

Wally's POV

I had decided to spend some time out on the town, me and artemis had just moved in together and I was about to go off to college but before I took the zeta home I wanted to stop off and see aunt Iris and Barry but that was the decision that changed my life.

I was walking towards my aunt's house when I noticed some police car parked out front and police tape near the front as soon as I saw this I ran at as slow a pace I could force myself so to not to give my identity away, when I got to the tape some police man tried to hold me back, "this is my aunt's house" I said

"something has happened and I need you to leave" he said holding me back

"tell me what's happened?" I asked

"I am not able to give you that information" the police man said

"let him through Frank he's my nephew" I turned to see Barry but he looked downcast, I was let past the line and I instantly went to Barry to ask what had happened

"what's going on?" I asked

"it's Iris she was killed" Barry told me, I couldn't think for a second my brain needed more time than normal to register what he had said, "she was also…." But he didn't finish he just broke down crying

I sat down next to him not knowing what to say since my brain was still trying to register what was happening but then two people came up to us, a man and a woman, "I am detective Daley and this is my partner detective Williams" the man said, "we are sorry for you loss but we are going to have to ask you for some DNA since so many people close to the victim get away for what has happened here"

"ok" I said not really thinking just standing there as they swabbed my mouth and left.

1 week later

Word had reached the rest of the league about what had happened and most of them had come over to give their condolences as well as many of Iris' friends, right now Artemis and Dick were over and we were all sitting in the kitchen in awkward silence, "so how you holding up Barry?" Dick asked trying to lighten the mood

"fine" Barry said in monotone, he has been like this all week distant and he hasn't even tried to put the flash costume on

"maybe today is the day you put the flash costume back on?" Artemis asked

"maybe" Barry said again in monotone

"WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU" I shouted gabbing him by the shoulders, "if I know aunt Iris she wouldn't want you to be mopping about doing nothing she would want you to put on the flash costume and be your normal hyper self"

"you know what you're right Wally I will not let this get me down no that would be giving up and that would dishonour Iris' memory and I won't do that" Barry said coming out his distant haze

Just then the doorbell rang and Dick went to answer it, he came back in followed by detectives Daley and Williams, "have you found out who murdered my Aunt yet?" I asked

"yes we have the DNA test confirm it" detective Williams said

"well have you got them?" I asked

"no but we have tracked him down" she said

"Wally West you are under arrest for the murder and rape of Iris Allen" detective Daley said putting handcuffs on me

"NO IT WASN'T ME IS DIDN'T DO IT" I shouted as Daley read me my rights before dragging me out the door and the last thing I saw was my friends faces as we drove away.

1 month later

I have been sitting in a cell waiting for my trial knowing I can prove my innocence but just as I was about to be brought out the bailiff turned to look at me and said "you know this is just for show we all know you're going down for what you've done you psycho"

"I didn't do it" I said before I was taken out, I could see Artemis and most of the league members, they all looked disappointed but Barry he looked angry was it because he believed me and he was angry at the state or did he believe them and he was angry at me.

It was half way through the case when my lawyer came up to me and said I should plead guilty, "I will not do that" I replied

"if you do they will give you a reduced sentence" my lawyer said

"I will not go prison for something I didn't do" I said

"the evidence against you is to strong the only way you can at least gain a little is to plead guilty and claw back some years of freedom" he said

"no I believe in the justice system and if I didn't do it I will not be punished" I said

Soon the trial was over and the jury had come up with their verdict it was passed to the judge for him to deliver it, "it the case of the murder and rape of Iris Allen the jury find Wally West Guilty on all accounts" the judge said and I couldn't believe I was going to spend years in prison for something I didn't do why was this happening to me what did I do to deserve this, "I sentence you to life in a maximum security prison"

As I walked out I saw Barry smiling and I knew I had no friends any more he believed I did it, I was shoved in to a police van and they started driving, this can't be happening this has to be a dream, yes that's what it is a dream soon I will wake up and I will be moving in with Artemis with the help of Barry and aunt Iris but I knew that was not going to happen aunt Iris was dead and I was framed for it, I would spend the rest of my days rotting in a cramped prison cell, NO I will not go down for something I didn't I will escape and I will find who ever kill my favourite aunt and repay the dept.

"I can't go" I said

"don't worry the guys in prison won't be gentle" one of the drivers said laughing

"when they hear what you've done they will eat you up" the other driver said laughing with his colleague

"sorry I meant to I won't go" I said

"well as long a you're in those cuffs you don't have choice because psychos like you need to be locked up" one of the drivers said

"well I will have to get out of them" I said vibrating my hands out of the cuffs I then vibrated my hands through the wall and in to the drivers head so I knocked them out and they crashed in to a light post and the back doors flew open so I ran as fast as I could and when I stopped the first person I saw was Ra's al Ghul, "I hear you're on a noble journey" he said, "maybe I can help you"

"I'm listening" I said

End of chapter 1

So how was it did you like it who am I kidding of course you liked it I'm awesome any way follow fave review

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Artemis' POV

I just watch Wally get sentenced to life in prison for something he claims he didn't do and I don't think he did but most of the league believe he did it the only ones who think he's innocent are me, Robin and Bruce but we had no evidence to prove his innocence.

As I got back to my now empty apartment I got news that Wally had escaped before he got to prison and was on the run.

1 week later

It has been a week since Wally went on the run and Barry has been chasing him like a hound, following every lead but they all lead him nowhere that was until he got a call from the police saying Wally had died in a liquor store fire when he possibly tried to rob the place, they had found his burned body and used DNA to confirm it was him, finally Barry could focus on being the flash and we could all move on.

10 years later

I was working with green arrow and red arrow to break up a major drug exchange, one of the biggest drug lords and a major arms dealer themselves were about to make a trade that could put them away forever, we were on the roof of the warehouse they were doing it in looking in through the glass, I just wanted to go in there a bust them all up and somehow green sensed that, "stay back artemis we need this evidence" he said, "also this fight is too big for even the three of us"

I knew he was right so I continued to look at the transaction and just as the two leaders were about to shake hands an arrow came out of nowhere and killed one of the guards then the mysterious archer fried down a zip line and slid down landing on a guard next to him, he then proceeded to take out all the guards using the bow as a range weapon as well as a melee before we knew it only drug lord was left with the arms dealer pined to the wall struggling to get out, the mysterious archer slowly walked up to the drug lord and picked him up by the neck, "TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW" the archer shouted

"I've heard of you, you're only a myth a legend and no one knows the answer to your question, no one knows the question" the drug lord said

"well here it is" the archer said before leaning in and whispering in to his ear, the drug lord whispered something back and then the archer pulled out a knife a slit the drug lords throat.

He then walked up to the arms dealer and stuck an arrow in his heart before he left the warehouse and disappeared in to the night, me and the two other arrows zeta'd back to the watch tower where we were greeted by batman, "how was your drugs bust?" he asked

"there was a party crasher he killed everyone before we could get solid evidence" green said

Wally's POV

I had just stopped a major trade from going on; I stopped military grade weapons from getting in to the hands of a drug lord I also got some information that can get me closer to finding out who killed aunt Iris, this is my life now I remember where it all began.

Flashback

I stopped and a I looked up I saw Ra's al Ghul, "I hear you're on a noble journey" he said, "maybe I can help you"

"I'm listening" I said

"you are looking for the man who killed your aunt and to do that you will need a special set of skills, a set of skills I can give you" he said

"what's the catch?" I asked

"no catch I train you and you find your aunts killer" Ra's said

"fine then I will train with you" I said shaking his hand

So I trained for the next 9 years with the swords and with the bow I also learned many other skills along with the training but as soon as it was finished I left to find the guy who killed my aunt and framed me, with access to the League of assassin hideouts all over the country I can get what I need and a place to hide out, the drug lord had given me the name and location of his secret partner who supplies him with drugs, he told me that the partner had connections to an underground criminal group.

Artemis' POV

We were debriefed about our mission and we told them about the mysterious archer coming in from nowhere and killing everyone when we would have found it difficult, "sounds like he's very well trained and on a mission something he wants to keep a secret that's why he killed everyone" batman said

"so who is this guy and how do we take him out" green asked

"I don't know and the only way to get him is to find out what he is looking for" bats said

"so where do we start?" green asked

"we have nowhere to start, we have no idea where he's going" bats told us

"so what do we do about him?" red asked

"we wait for him to show up and then we attack him that's our only option" bats said

"so we're supposed to let him run free until we accidently find him and not even try to chase after him?" red asked angrily

"yes because chasing after him is like chasing a shadow you will never catch it" bats said

"fine" red said getting up and leaving

Dick's POV

I had broken away from batman and had made a name for myself as Nightwing, batman had briefed everyone about shadow and that if we saw him we were to call back up then engage, I was standing on top of a skyscraper looking down on the city when I sensed someone behind me I turned to see shadow standing right behind me bow in hand, "who are you and what do you want?" I asked getting a batarang ready

"I am a shadow looking for answers" he said

"well I want to know the question" I said

"the question is simple but you are not to know it" he said

"well I'm just going to have to rip it out of you" I said throwing my batarang but he just slapped it out the way with his bow

"you will try" he said loading an arrow and firing at me I managed to catch it before it hit me but it was a poisonous gas arrow so it exploded in my hands and everything started to go fuzzy and I was very dizzy, I was swaying around everywhere but just as I was going to fall off the side of the building I saw shadow grab me and pull me back away from the edge and as I slipped in to a drug induced sleep I think I caught a glimpse of some ginger stubble on shadows chin.

End of chapter 2

There's chapter 2 so now go and read my other stories and review and things yeah I don't really care

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dick POV

I woke up and found myself in the watch tower med bay, I looked around and found batman at my bed side, "What happened?" I asked everything a bit fuzzy

"you went up against shadow and you lost" Bruce said

"I remember I think he might be ginger" I said

"what makes you say that?" Bruce asked

"as I was falling unconscious I saw some ginger stubble on his chin" I told him

"well that narrows it down a bit" Bruce said putting on his thinking face

I walked in to the control room of the watch tower to find the rest of the team there with some of the league, "we need to catch this guy" Bart, now kid flash, said

"I agree" Connor said

"well how do we do it?" M'gann asked

"I have an idea" I said

"well what is it?" Tim asked

"well we will need the whole team and a villain to break out of prison" I said

"I don't think bats will be down for this" Flash said

"no I want to hear what he has to say" Bruce said entering the room

"is the joker in jail?" I asked

"yes" he said

"then here's my plan", I said, "first we stage a break out and get the joker on the outside then we get him to televise a message for shadow saying that he has the answer to shadows question and he wants to meet then when shadow shows up we ambush him and get him"

"that is a great idea" Superman said

"fine I will get the league ready" bats said

"no I want this one to be run by the team" I said

"fine I will give you this chance you have proven your skills more than once" Bruce said

"ok then I want miss Martian, Artemis, kid flash, Robin, Aqualad, superboy and Zatanna" I said

Wally's POV

I was in one of my lairs at the grindstone sharpening some of my arrows and watching the news, "it seems the deranged villain known as the joker has escaped Arkham mental hospital" the news reporter said, typical this always happens why doesn't batman put his villains in maximum security prisons and not mental hospitals, as I was thinking this the TV went static and the jokers face appeared

"I hear there is a new vigilante in town looking for answers well I want you to know, shadow, that I have them and your quest ends with me" he said letting go one of his iconic laughs, "meet me on top of the old chemical factory in Gotham at midnight, it all began for me there, I think, so it should end for me there too"

How did the joker find out what I was looking for never mind that was stupid he was the joker he probably had connections that got him the question, I needed to hood up.

I was on the roof of the old chemical factory in Gotham and it was almost midnight, I heard a clock strike 12 and I heard the laughing behind me I turned to see the joker in nothing but a purple suit; I ran up to him, picked him up by the collar and I asked him what he knew, "I know nothing the league said they would give me a six month head start if I did this" he said laughing

This is a trap I thought before I jumped out the way of a water stream I looked to my side to see Dick, Bart, Tim, Kaldur, Connor, M'gann, Zatanna and Artemis, "we're taking you in shadow" Dick said

"no you're not" I said

"you can't take us all on" Tim said taking out his Bo staff and running at me, I pulled out a arrow and fired it at him but he just batted it out the way and continued on so when he was about to swing at me I grabbed his staff and punched him in the face but I had to let him go to catch Artemis' arrow so he was able to kick me in the stomach, I stumbled back and when I regained my balance I saw superboy coming at me so I pulled out one of my fear gas arrows and fired it hitting him in the face he fell to the ground screaming. I then ended up duelling with Aqualad and his water swords against my bow as I blocked a strike with my bow I grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards so I was able to punch him the flip him on his back before I stabbed tranquilizer arrow in his arm, I instantly turned round and shot a foam arrow at Zatanna's mouth so she couldn't cast a spell or move, I was fighting with M'gann when I noticed Bart running towards me at the speed of sound so I clothes lined him then fired and arrow at him but M'gann got in the way so she was Paralyzed but I did Tranquilize Bart now the only two left were Artemis and Dick, "where are you" I shouted

"right here" I heard Dick say before a batarang came flying at me from the darkness

"that is a dick move" I said

"well you have been fighting dirty as well" Artemis said before firing an arrow at me from the shadows

"I may be a little CROOKed" I said

"well you can be like that in a cell" Dick said before jumping out with his Bo staff in hand , he swung it at me so I grabbed it and kicked him but as he was about to fall off the side of the building I shot him with a foam arrow just before he fell

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Artemis shouted shooting me with an arrow, which I dodged, she then jumped out and started to fight me hand to hand but I bested her pretty easily I the stabbed her with a knock out arrow and just as she fell asleep I said, "C'ya Baywatch"

End of chapter 3

What you think all those hints he left, why don't you fave and review

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wally's POV

I can't believe it was a trap I had to take out some of my best friends, why can't the league stay out my way and Bart going around in my costume have they really forgotten about me I have only been gone 10 years and in that time I have changed so much; I'm much faster, I'm not afraid to kill and I look so much better.

Artemis' POV

I heard someone calling my name and felt them shaking me, "a few more minutes mum" I said swatting the air

"I'm not your mother" they said and I was shaken awake, I turned to see it was dick

"Dick I thought shadow had shot you off the roof" I said hugging him

"he did but it was a foam arrow so he saved me" Dick explained

"I don't think he want to hurt us" I said

"interesting but we should get the others and get back to the watch tower" Dick said helping me up

We got the others on to the bio ship and went back to the watch tower where we treated them

"this guy is very well trained" Dick said

"from this footage of your fight I can see that" Batman said

"how can we beat him?" Bart asked

"well what do we know about him?" M'gann asked

"we know that he carries around a bow and two scimitar for back up" Dick said

"so he likes to get up close and personal" Bart said

"he is also a master marksman and a master in hand to hand combat" Dick said continuing his break down of shadow

"how does this help us?" Connor asked

"it helps us see that your team can not handle this and I need to call in the leagues heavy hitters" Batman said

"what are you talking about?" Tim asked

"Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow and Green lantern John report to the watch tower control deck" Batman said in to his wrist

They all walked, or in some cases flew, in and stood near batman, "what do you want Bats" Barry asked, still not fully the same after what happened

"Shadow is still possibly in the Gotham area after the fight and we need to find him before he moves on" Batman said

"you want us to look for him" superman said finishing Batman's sentence

"you need to be careful he is fast and very sneaky" I said

"doubt he is as fast as the fastest man alive" Barry said

"he was able to clothes line Bart" I told him

"that is fast" Barry said looking kind of impressed

"hey guys you should see this" Atom said gesturing us to look at a monitor, it was put on a big screen and I could see it was G. Gordon Godfrey

"have you seen this video of the leagues sidekicks getting beaten by some guy with only a bow and arrow" he said, "this shows that league can't protect us properly what if this man decided to rob banks or go on a killing spree the league would be powerless to protect us and this is only one of the many down sides of the justice league as they call themselves"

"oh how did he get the footage?" Tim asked, we all hated him

"that does not change our mission, we need to find shadow and neutralise him" Batman said

Wally's POV

I was jumping from roof to roof to get to the next clue I need to find out who killed my aunt, I was running on the roof of an apartment building when lasers came out of nowhere and hit just in front of me I looked up and saw Superman, "that was a warning shot" he said and out of nowhere came Batman, Flash, Green arrow, green lantern and wonder woman

"if you want me to beat you up as well I would be happy to" I said pulling out a foam arrow and shooting green lantern in the face so he couldn't see and fell out the sky, wonder woman then came flying at me so I kicked myself off the wall of the little building that housed the stairs and kicked her to the floor from above I then drooped a knockout gas ball that took care of her, from behind I sensed an arrow so I turned and grabbed it snapping it in my hands, green arrow fired another one at me as I advanced on him drawing one of my swords slashing at him but he blocked every hit then Batman came up behind me and I was getting over powered I knew that if Superman got involved it would be over so I dropped another knockout gas ball and jumped out of the fight then out the cloud came batman, he jumped out cape spread we then engaged in hand to hand combat, him blocking every one of my strikes and my blocking all of his.

I took a quick glance to the side and saw Superman flying at me and flash trying to get green lantern out the foam, I knew that if Superman talked me the league would take me in so I pulled out my kryptonite dust and threw it in Superman's direction it was enough to knock him out, I was still fighting with Batman but I saw a opportunity and I kicked him in the stomach so he doubled over and I then stabbed him with a knock out arrow, knowing he could get green lantern out the foam soon I shot flash with an arrow but he caught it then ran up to me, grabbed me by the collar and smashed me in to the wall, I planted on foot on the ground pit the other behind Flashes leg and grabbed him by the collar then tripped him up, we wrestled on the ground for a bit but I managed to get on top so he kicked me off so I ran at him and we had a superfast fight before he kicked at so I blocked it with a kick of my own then I slipped my leg on top of his forcing it down on to my knee where I broke his leg, he fell to the floor clutching it, "why are you doing this, what are you attacking us?" he asked

"I am not attacking you, you are attacking me but if you want to know why I'm on my quest it is because of wally west" I said

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME NEAR ME" Flash shouted angry

"he was framed for a murder and we meet during training, he showed me how to gain his power and I gave him extra training but he was murdered during a mission for the league of assassins his dying wish was for me to find out who framed him and bring them to justice" I told him

"you trying to prove the innocence of a guilty man, that bastard lied to you" Flash said

"no Wally was innocent and I will not rest until I prove it" I told him walking away, "your friend will wake you in a few minutes"

End of chapter 4

I had nothing to do so I did this what do you think and I may do some new chapters for some of my other fics bye

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Barry's POV

Bats and superman woke up and helped everyone else up, we then we then went back to the watch tower to discuss what had happened, "we need to find a way to take this guy out" Connor said

"he knows all our moves and he's tapped in to the speed force" Bart said

"how has he done that?" M'gann asked

"wally showed him how" I told everyone

"how wally has been dead for years" Artemis said

"well it seems that the body in the fire wasn't Wally's and he joined the league of assassins but ended up dying on a mission" I said repeating what shadow told me

"so what is shadow doing?" Bart asked

"Wally thought he was innocent and shadow is trying to prove it" I said

"maybe he was innocent" Artemis said

"THAT BASTARD KILLED MY WIFE AND WE ALL KNOW IT" I shouted angry

"this is too much" Artemis said turning around and walking towards the zeta tubes

Artemis' POV

I zeta'd home, I walked in to my still empty Apartment I had dated some other guys in the years but it was never long term, "still alone" I said as Wally's dog came running up to me after I walked through the door

I spent the rest of the night watching bad TV and eating noodles, it was about 11 when I decided to go to bed but when I got in to my bed room I saw shadow, I didn't think I just attacked him swinging with my right hand he caught it and held tight I tried again with my left but he did the same and then he surprised me by kissing me, I immediately kneed him between his legs, "why did you do that?" I asked wiping my mouth

"I need you, I have ever since our fight" he said lust in his voice

"I thought you were Wally's friend, I don't think he will like this" I said backing up

"I don't think he will mind" shadow said taking down his hood and showing me he was...

"WALLY!" I shouted shocked

"I just couldn't stay away from you any more, when I fought you it brought up old feelings and I just had to see you" he said

"why did you tell Barry you were dead?" I asked

"if I had told him I was Wally he would have hunted me even with the broken leg" he told me

"so why are you here?" I asked

"I just needed to see you" he said

"I could go and tell the league that you're shadow" I told him

"and I could kill you" he said

"but I know you won't" I said getting up in his face

"I have missed you" he said kissing me and it progressed in to something else

The next morning I woke up and found no one next to me, was it a dream or am I crazy I thought but then I saw one of shadows arrows on the floor with a message attached, it said, "and don't tell the league I'm shadow plz"

"fine I will keep your secret Wally" I said to myself, then through my open window came and another of shadows arrows with another message I picked it off and it read, "thank I knew you would keep my secret"

I looked out the window and saw a shadowed figure in the tree across the street, after all that I got dressed and walked to class right now I had philosophy, why did I take that course, I walked in to the lecture room and took my seat.

"I have found the perfect philosophic conundrum and its name is shadow" my professor said

"what are you talking about professor?" someone asked

"a key part of philosophy is debating even if it has no ends" the professor said, "so is shadow right?"

"I think he is wrong you cannot solve the world's problems by killing" a girl said

"but he is killing criminals, people who deserve to face justice" someone else said

"if he wants to help then do what the justice league does and lock the criminals up" the same girl said

"he doesn't want to help" I whispered to my self

"what was that?" my professor asked looking at me

"he doesn't want to help" I said louder for everyone

"then why is he taking out major crime organisations?" someone asked me

"if you look at the footage of his fight with the justice leagues sidekicks when he was talking to the joker he didn't just kill him he asked him something, I think shadow is searching for something and these criminals know what it is" I told everyone

"very interesting look at shadow" my professor said

"so are you saying he's right?" the same girl asked

"I'm not saying he's right I'm just saying I can see where he's coming from" I said

"and where is he coming from?" some guy asked

"he is searching for something and he doesn't want anyone following him so he has to kill anyone who has a clue to what he's searching for after they have given him what he needs" I said, it carried on like that for the rest of the lecture and I think the professor had nothing to talk about or didn't want to do any work.

Wally's POV

After I had left Artemis I went to follow the lead that drugs dealer had given me, the address was for and abandoned warehouse by the docks in Gotham.

I was standing on the roof looking in through the celling widow I could see there was a meeting between the leaders of the biggest crime organisations in the country, "if we pool our resources we could triple even quadruple our net profits and we would have enough man power to keep the pesky justice league away from our big plans" one of the leaders said

"are you suggesting we create our own anti justice league" another leader said, "an injustice league"

"no we should call it the united league of criminals" some other leader said

"so the ULC" my target said

"yes I think this would be good for everyone" one of the leaders said and then they all started to agree, I need to stop this I thought and then evaluated the situation there were 10 leaders and each with 2 bodyguards so that was 20 bodyguards and 30 people in total, I can take them.

I smashed through the celling window and landed on the table all the leader were sitting around, I drew two arrows and took out the guards of the leader in front of me then I pulled out my swords and started to take down the rest of the guards, "so who knows what I want to know" I said walking around the table then one of the leaders pulled out a gun but I threw a throwing knife in to their wrist

"I can do it that knife didn't do anything" he said pointing the gun at me

"the knife has cut through you ligament you couldn't pull that trigger even if you wanted to" I said, "NOW TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!"

"what do you want to know?" asked one of the leaders

"WHO FRAMED WALLY WEST FOR THE MURDER OF HIS AUNT?" I shouted at them

"people will pay big for this" the leader who asked me said before he got up and ran for the door but I pulled out my bow and shot him through the heart

"AS YOU CAN SEE I WILL KILL YOU AND I NEVER MISS SO WHO KNOWS WHAT I WANT?" I asked really angry now

"HIVE" one of them said

"what?" I asked

"they are a secret criminal organisation even we don't know where their based or who runs them, when they give us orders we have to follow or they could destroy us" he said

"so HIVE is like your big boss, what did they want with little wally west?" I asked

"they didn't say they just told me that I need to switch out the DNA in the investigation and bribe the jury to make sure he went down" he told me

"I will let you live but you will contact me if HIVE asks you to anything" I said giving him an untraceable phone, "now run say you managed to escape while I was killing everyone and don't mention anything about what I'm looking for"

"but don't we get to live" one of the leaders asked

I picked up one of the fallen guards guns, "no" I said shooting the leader then went on to kill the others leaving no one alive.

I need to find this HIVE and destroy them even if it kills me.

End of chapter 5

So the plot thickens who are HIVE and what do they want with wally I don't know so don't ask and way bye now review fave and follow

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wally's POV

Who or what is HIVE I needed to find out only then could I close this case and prove that I'm innocent but where to start, I need somewhere to start and I think I know where I might be able to get some info on HIVE but I will need to get in to the watch tower and I know how to do it.

I need to get captured by the justice league and the perfect opportunity just presented its self, captain cold is robbing a bank in central city and the flash and his sidekick were there, I put on a helmet and left.

I ran to the bank to find flash running circles round captain cold but I put an end to it by shooting captain cold with a foam arrow, "what are you wearing?" Bart asked

"I decided to try a new look" I said

"well your cell mates might appreciate it a bit more" Barry said before he ran up and punched me in the face

I returned the favour by grabbing that arm and flipping him over my shoulder and started to punch him in the face repeatedly, then out of nowhere Bart ran up to me and punched me in the face throwing me back I pushed myself up and tried to kick Bart but he ducked under my leg then kicked my other leg from under me and as I was on the ground he pulled out an arrow and stabbed me in the arm with a knock out arrow.

I woke up in a pure white room with nothing but a table and two chairs I was sitting in one of the chairs and handcuffed to the table, I looked to my left and saw my swords, quiver of arrows and my bow, when I had fully come around Batman walked in through a door directly in front of me, "do you know where you are?" he asked

"am I in the famous watch tower?" I asked him

"yes so that means that there is nowhere for you to go if you try to escape" he said, "now why are you wearing that helmet and why can't we get it off?"

"I have some powerful magnets in my collar and it's locked on to my head" I told him

"so why are you wearing it?" he asked

"why do you think?" I asked, "you're the world's greatest detective, figure it out"

"you don't want us to discover your identity" he said, "but why now?"

"good good you're putting it together" I said leaning back in my chair

"you didn't know that today would be the day you would be captured" he said and then it hit him, "unless you did and you want to be here"

When he said that I vibrated out of the cuffs and stabbed him with a knock out arrow, "thanks bats just need to borrow your computer for a bit" I said putting my gear on and leaving the room to find robin and Nightwing guarding the door, I immediately punched robin in the face then grabbed Nightwing's punch after that I drooped knock out balls that exploded and knocked him out I then threw the same balls at robin as he was getting up, I ran through the halls until I found an empty room with a computer in it I then went to work hacking in to it. Once I was in I started to download everything the justice league had on HIVE even if it was just mentioned once I wanted anything when it was about 50% done alarms started to go off, "oh ok I'm gonna have to fight my way out" I said to myself, once the download was done I programmed the zeta tubes so I had a way to escape I then put the security cameras on a loop so they wouldn't be able to see me and I ran out the door with my bow draw I turned a corner and found green arrow, red arrow and Artemis.

Red shot an arrow at me as soon as I ran round the corner, "I'M GONNA FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" he shouted

"well it might" I said throwing down a smoke bomb and ambushed him in the smoke knocking him out then out of nowhere Artemis attacked me

"what are you doing here?" she asked whispering

"I came to see you sweet cheeks" I said, "and to arrange another date"

"we can't do that again" she said as I floored her and stabbed her with a knock out arrow I then shot green arrow with another knock out arrow.

I continued on to the control room and managed to not bump in to anyone on the way there but when I got to the control room every hero in the justice league was waiting for me, "you have nowhere to go and you can't beat us all" the flash said at the front of the crowd

I pulled out one of my swords, "you know before I came here I dipped these in a potent poison that will put you in to a very long sleep" I said

"if you attack one of us the rest will defeat you" superman said

"well I have a trick up my sleeve" I said and I started to concentrate and I performed a move, I had developed, it is pretty much instant teleportation, I teleported to the zeta tubes , "C'ya JL, tell Artemis to call me she's smokin'" I said before jumping through the zeta and ending up in central city I then sped off to my hideout in central city.

Barry's POV

Shadow has just escaped the watch tower like it was nothing, we went round the watch tower to find anyone who was out cold then we started to search for what he wanted, batman was looking through the computers, "I've found something" he said

"what is it?" I asked racing to his side

"shadow hacked in to our computer system and copied a ton of files" he said

"so what was he looking for?" I asked

"well all the files have one thing in common, they are all about or mention HIVE" he told everyone

"so who are HIVE?" I asked

"I don't really know they must be a secret crime organisation, I have been investigating them for years and found very little" he said

"well I think HIVE will take out shadow for us" I said

"but I will start trying to uncover them" bats whispered to who he thought was him self

End of chapter 6

You know the drill like fave follow and review so just do it and I will stop bugging you

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wall's POV

6 months later

I had been spending this 6 months chasing down criminals to find out if they had anything to do with HIVE and they have all lead nowhere, right now I was chasing one through an empty factory I finally caught him when I set a trap and hung him upside down I jumped down so we were face to face

"what do you want?" he asked fear evident

"I want answers" I said making my voice deeper

"w...w…w...what do you want?" afraid of the answer

"I want to know about HIVE" I shouted at him

"no…no…no they will kill me" he said thrashing around trying to get out

"I will kill you" I punched him in the face to stop him trashing, "NOW TELL ME"

"fine I don't know who they are, I can't tell you anything" he said

"fine do you know what they want with Wally West?" I asked

"they only told us they couldn't catch him if he was on the street" he told me trying to get out of the trap again

So they wanted me that will make finding them a lot easier I thought before I knocked him out and strung him up in front of the Batsignal and turned it on

I then decided to travel to mine and Artemis' place, I got their and saw she was alone so I snuck in to surprise her when she decided to go to sleep I was there, "what are you doing Wally?" she asked

"I'm here to see you" I said jumping on the bed

"I told you we can't do this anymore" she said standing by the door

"you also said that after the 1st time we did it and the 2nd and the 3rd all the way up to the about 15th" I said still lying there, "I know you want some of this"

"fine one more time" she said coming over to the bed

"you also said that" I told her kissing her

Before morning came I left her place and went to my hide out to decide my next move and I think I have one.

Unknown POV

"Wally west is searching for us and I want to lend a helping hand" I told my generals, "put as many HIVE agents on the street as you can without drawing suspicion"

"yes sir" they all said leaving

Soon I will have Wally and be free of this curse I have

Bruce's POV

I had just come back from dealing with a criminal shadow had strung up on the Batsignal which was strange because he wasn't dead, I heard robin and batgirl sparing not too far to my left and I then saw Nightwing walk in, "what are you doing here Dick?" I asked

"didn't you call me?" he asked a bit confused

"no I did" someone said and I saw shadow jump down from a dark corner we all drew out weapons and were ready for a fight, "I'm not here to fight"

"then what do you want?" Tim asked

"I want your help" shadow said taking down his hood to show us he was

"WALLY!" we all screamed surprised

"why did you kill iris?" Barbara asked

"I DIDN'T KILL IRIS" he shouted getting angry

"well the evidence proves otherwise" she said

"well I was set up by HIVE" I said

"and you want to find them" I said finishing what he was going to say

"no I don't need to find them and you know why" he said

"their looking for you" remembering I was monitoring HIVE activity and they were getting more active, "they want you to find them"

"exactly" he said

"so what do you want?" I asked

"I am going to be captured by HIVE so I need a tracker they won't be able to find and I need the league to help me out of the HIVE base" he told us

"why should we help you all you've done to the league is take out its members" Barbara said

"have I killed any of your members?" I asked

"you pushed Dick off that roof" she said

"no he was going to fall off any way I just saved him" I told her

"I have what you need" I said

"are we really going to help him?" Barbara asked

"we can clear Wally's name and take down HIVE" I told her

"two birds one stone" Wally said, 2so what did you have in mind?"

"swallow this" I threw him a small pill

"what is it?" he asked inspecting it

"it is a tracker that won't be dissolved by your stomach acids and HIVE won't find it" I told him

"fine" and Wally swallowed it, "off I go"

Wally left the batcave and I sat at the bat computer to monitor him movements

Wally's POV

I ran across the roofs of Gotham trying to find a crime until I found a bank being robbed by guys in yellow jumpsuits, yellow means bees and bees live in a hive so it must be HIVE, I jumped down and started to take the guys out with my bare hands punch here broken arm there and I was killing it but I let one of them get a "lucky" shot in to knock me out.

I started to open my eyes and everything was groggy, there were lights everywhere but when my eyes adjusted and focused I could see I was in a room with about 20 HIVE henchmen and what seemed like the leader, "oh your awake, welcome to HIVE" he gestured to everything around him

"what do you want with me?" I asked, trying to move forward but found I was chained to the wall

"well you Wally I was born with a disease that destroys my cells and it is slowly killing me but if I can experiment on you to find a way to connect to this speed force then I will have rapid cell regeneration and I can work on a cure for my ailment" he explained

"and that's why you framed me for the murder of my aunt" I said getting angry

"I did the rape myself, she cried out for you and Barry for anyone to help her and then I slit her throat" he said

"YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU" I shouted thrashing to break my chains

"no you will save me Wally" he said leaning back in his chair

End of chapter 7

Sorry this took so long I have to revise for exams in june so this is it till then bye

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
